


Donut worry, be happy.

by kneesocks_senpai



Series: Sweet As Sugar [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Baking, BoKuroo Brotp, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pancakes, Pining, Slow Build, because everybody loves cake, straight daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesocks_senpai/pseuds/kneesocks_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sweet As Sugar trio (Suga, Akaashi and Tsukishima) has to deal with Thighchi's forearms, Kurrrrrroo's cat puns and Bokutowl's hoot hoot screams. Slow build. (Or not?) Rated E for reasons. (Yes, there will be something. Somewhere. Sometime.)</p>
<p>This is the DaiSuga aka Thighchi and Team-Mom part: Suga, the proud owner of Sweet as Sugar, stumbles upon this hot-but straight-baking class student Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I donut understand puns.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU [@sugarplumsenpai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai) \- I can't put my love into words. Also thank you lovely british tea squad (thighchi, quad god, perfectkawa and ur favorite lolcat ♥)
> 
> And a big thank you to [@OikurooMiyuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OikurooMiyuki/pseuds/OikurooMiyuki) \- as I said on tumblr: You inspired me. Guys, if you haven't read his Sunshine Park Academy series yet - GO, read it NOW! Shoo shoo, go! My fic can wait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one person who doesn't seem to mind sitting on the first row of desks. Right in front of Suga, upright like a straight "A" student, is a dark haired... cutie. Rolled up sleeves exposing tanned buffed forearms, while the button-down stretches itself over broad shoulders and a wide chest. Bright eyes and a handsome face complete the look.
> 
> Suga needs to swallow heavily. Such forearms shouldn't be allowed in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok let's start this shit! Hoot hoot.

If you have to describe the staff at Sweet As Sugar you'd probably go with some kind of weird dessert associations:

Sugawara Koushi, the proud owner of Sweet As Sugar, is like a cream puff. Sweet and ordinary on the outside and looking like somebody dipped him into powdered sugar and decorated him with a single chocolate nib right under the left eye. Nothing on the outside prepares you for the tasty inside, a filling that makes you squeak in delightful surprise. Sugawara Koushi is: surprising.

Akaashi Keiji, his co-worker and friend for years, is more the dark kind of chocolate type. Like one of those pieces of cake with a dark frosting and kind of bittersweet filling, where you think twice before ordering because you're not sure you'll cope with it. He will capture you completely. And you can't do anything else than take another bite. And another. And another. Akaashi Keiji is: addictive.

And Tsukishima Kei, the hard-working assistance, is a piece of Christmas stollen. You're laughing, but it fits him surprisingly well! Dry humor like crumbs falling out of his mouth, pierced with biting remarks like rum-drained raisins that will leave you with a headache if you have too many! Tsukishima Kei is: ... ? Yeah, definitely special.

They made themselves a home with their adorable shop. Inside everything is decorated in light pastel colours. A bunch of framed pictures on the wall show the staff and happy occasions, like the opening or the first year anniversary. A big counter with a glass front displays a load of sweet baking treats, a lot more waiting to be packed for the placed orders in the cool room in the back of the shop.

On the left side of the counter there are the cupcakes, from ordinary vanilla cupcakes over red velvet cupcakes with a creamy frosting to chocolate sprinkled and filled ones. In the middle two to three cakes with different flavours, filling and decoration are waiting to get sold. And on the right there's a tiny free space with a big old cash machine, a grinning Suga standing behind, handling every customer with a sweet smile and a bunch of even sweeter greetings. Since an incident with a smashed cake, a crying child, and a furious Tsukishima, only Akaashi and Suga are allowed to do the customer service. Everyone thinks it's for the better.

On the outside two big shopping windows display another range of cakes, cupcakes, and sugar decor. Most of the time the shopping windows are decorated in pastel colours with some highlights like fresh, seasonal flowers to fit the inside of the shop. Occasionally they changed the décor to fit special events, like Valentine's day, Halloween or Christmas. Imagine a winter wonderland, the windows layed out with cotton and fake snow, thick icicles made of sugar hanging from the top, cupcakes with white frosting and tiny snowflakes nicely draped around bouquets of boxberry and ranunculus, and huge cakes with a cinnamon flavoured filling, white frosting, decorated with Christmas holly. And, of course, a mistletoe over the entrance door.

With the help of some good friends, and a lot of word-of-mouth advertising, Sweet As Sugar got famous for delicious treats in under a year. Because of the limited staff and time, they agreed to only sale a certain amount of cupcakes and cakes a day, and to specialize on pre-orders and take-aways. From morning till mid-day, the customers come in to get their order. In the afternoon the shop is closed for the three to bake the treats for the next day.

Every morning the line in front of the shop gets longer. There are people waiting to collect their order of sweets, waiting to place a new one or buy some cupcakes right away. On top of that some people just stand in line to get a look inside this sparkling jewel of baking goods. Sometimes the team hands out plates with tiny treats to keep them happy, because: Everything is better with cake. Even waiting.

Suga, Akaashi and Tsukishima worked hard over the past year to get Sweet As Sugar an excellent reputation. The smiling faces of their customers, tons of happy messages and recommendations on social media, and constantly black figures are the reward.

But they don't only make cakes and sweets (or even savoury treats) for special occasions. Last month the team of Sweet As Sugar announced the start of a cooking class program. With two classes a week: One for baking and one for cooking. They rented a large storage room right above the shop and rebuild it as a class room with four rows of white tables and a counter in the front.

Tonight, on Monday, was the first class of the baking program and Suga's nerves were stretched to the breaking point. First of all, there was an old lady waiting in the shop, constantly bragging about her missing cupcake order. The sweets were nowhere to be found (despite all three of the employees were sure that the cupcakes were already baked and packed), and Suga had the slight fear of spending the rest of the day with baking another load or with his eyes clawed out by the old hag. On top of that, the order of new hand mixers for the baking class wasn't delivered yet. Suga has no problem with mixing a dough for hours just with a whisker and his arm muscles, but he wasn't sure that all of his students were the same. **Three people died mixing themselves to death while participating in a baking class at scandalous cake shop** – Suga can literally see the headlines of tomorrow's newspaper.

In the end everything went well: In the very nick of time the missing hand mixers were supplied and the missing cupcake order was found in the very back of the cold room. The old lady got a huge discount and was finally gone, just in time for the first participants of the baking class to arrive. Thank god.

 

* * *

  
"Welcome to the first Sweet As Sugar baking class!" Suga says, smiling widely. He's standing in front of the class, Akaashi and Tsukishima to his side. They had handed out aprons, notepads and pens earlier. Now that the big first fuss is over, everyone is seated, waiting for the class to actually start.

Surprisingly, there are more men than women in the class. Suga spots two funny looking dorks in the last row, one with a black bed head, the other with some kind of greyish, weird spiked up hair. They instantly remind him of a cat and an owl. He shrugs.

Next, in the middle of the room, there are two girls: One nervous looking small blonde and a calmer dark haired beauty.

A few more people crowded themselves around those two. Partly because nobody wants to sit in the front on the first day, partly because everyone was slightly scared of the two grinning idiots in the back of the class.

Everyone? No, that's not quite right.

There is one person who doesn't seem to mind sitting on the first row of desks. Right in front of Suga, upright like a straight "A" student, is a dark haired... cutie. Rolled up sleeves exposing tanned buffed forearms, while the button-down stretches itself over broad shoulders and a wide chest. Bright eyes and a handsome face complete the look.

Suga needs to swallow heavily. Such forearms shouldn't be allowed in public.  
  
He nearly forgets what he wanted to do next but recovers quickly. "Right. Now that we're all here, I'm going to read out loud the names on the application list. When you hear your name, please stand up and tell us something about yourself. Why you're here, what's your favourite kind of cake or whatever!"  
  
Suga learns that the cat and the owl are named Kuroo and Bokuto. They are participating because Kuroo lost a bet to Bokuto (that somehow involved marshmallows) and now he has to bake a "fricking hell of a cake" or so to speak. His first try nearly set their kitchen on fire, so he thought it was time to get professional help. For the sake of their dorm and own health. And it seems Bokuto is such a sweet tooth that he couldn't resist applying too, despite haven't lost any bet.  
  
The black woman is called Kiyoko. She says the course was a gift for her girlfriend to spend more quality time together. Based on the huge blush forming on the face of the smaller girl on her side, she is the mentioned girlfriend. Later Suga should learn that the blond girl is called Yachi. He smiles to himself. _They are hella cute together._

Next on the list is... "Sawamura Daichi?"

Suga hears somebody clearing his throat. Then a low, vibrating voice begins to speak. "Yes. That's me!"

 _Oh god. OH. MY. GOD!_ Suga thinks. Not only the appearance of the dark haired cutie is handsome – so is his voice! Suga notices how the small hairs on his forearms begin to stand up. Is it possible to faint just from hearing such a beautiful voice? _I want to hear what other kind of noises you can make. I bet you're such a nasty nasty boy in bed!_ Suga is meekly surprised that his thoughts went down this way. He groans internally. _All hail my not existing sex life._  
  
"Well. I'm here because I want to surprise my fiancé. She said I haven't shown her how much I love her, so I guess a self-made cake would be a good way to prove her I'm the right man." The man called Sawamura chuckles at the end. A slight blush appears on the tip of his ears.  
  
"Niceeee." Someone on the back shouts and wolf-whistles.  
  
And Suga? Well, Suga's still smiling, but inside his tiny beating heart squeezes hard. _A girlfriend, no – a fiancé! - dammit._ He tries to shut down all the disappointment and sadness with the next exhale - _Come on Suga, you didn't even know the name of this cutie so don't pretend you're heartbroken now!_ \- before he nods and smiles at Daichi.  
  
"Very well, we'll see what we can do to save your wedding!" He grins. And with that he turns to the rest of the class. _Dammit god-like forearms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I know... literally nothing happens. But I needed this to start the series, so please, feel free to say something. Anything. I love you all.
> 
> PS: Check out the first chapter of part II ! More BoKuroo action, cat puns, and explosions. Woaaahhhrr~


	2. You donut know how much I want you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I bet his dick looks delicious..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh I'm so happy: A new chapter! (and yes..... some dicks involved...)
> 
> THANK YOU, my muffinbaby sugarplumsenpai ♥ 
> 
> And thank all of you for your lovely comments!

As the last student has finished his introduction, Suga clears his throat again.  

"Thank you all! That was really interesting! Last but not least, let me introduce the team of Sweet As Sugar to you! I'm Sugawara Koushi, but please call me Suga! To my left is Akaashi Keiji, my partner in crime." Suga smiles widely.  "And this lovely man somewhere behind my back is Tsukishima Kei, a student at the local college. He's going to be the world's best patisserie, so better watch out!"  

He ignores the quiet _Tsk_ behind him and continues.  

"I'm going to split you up into groups of two. Here's a recipe," he holds out a bunch of printed sheets. "You're going to make pancakes. It's really easy, so don't mind! It's just for us to see how skilful you already are!" His smile seems to convince even the last one.  

"Akaashi-san and Tsukishima-kun will help you when you're in trouble!" Again, there's a slight cough behind him.  

 _Ah,_ _what_ _else_ _to_ _expect_ , Suga smiles to himself and turns around. 

"To be honest, I was hoping for some time to work on the petit-fours. The chocolate garnish will be a part of my next exam so I'd like to practice it."  

 _Tsukki_ _,_ _Tsukki_ _,_ _Tsukki_ _, don't think you_ _get off this whole baking class project so easily_ , Suga thinks, but faces the younger one with an equal smile.   
   
"Okay, but please make sure you ARE there to help if you're needed!"  _Or_ _I'll_ _kick_ _your_ _ass_ _._  

 

* * *

 

Of course there's an uneven number of students attending the baking class. Of course everyone else has already found a partner to pair up for the pancake challenge. And OF COURSE god-like-forearms Daichi, sitting alone in the front row, is the one left out. 

Suga sighs. _Okay,_ _Suga_ _, you_ _can do_ _this_ _._ _Just swallow your depressed feelings and try not_ _to_ _say something weird or, at worst,_ _to_ _pop_ _an awkward boner_ _._ _Y_ _ou're not a_ _teen_ _age_ _boy_ _anymore!_  

"Hey, looks like we're partners for today!" He smiles as he stands in front of Daichi's table. 

The man chuckles. "Yes, apparently nobody wants to team up with the nerd in the front row."  

 _Damn that low voice again._  

"Although the nerd always turns out to be the sexy, mysterious hero in disguise!" Suga says before he can stop himself.  

 _Shit._ _So_ _much_ _for_ _'Do not_ _flirt_ _with_ _the_ _handsome_ _,_ _but_ _taken_ _,_ _baking_ _class_ _student_ _.'_ _Focus,_ _Suga_ _!_  

There's a brief pause and Daichi's eyes widen barely noticeable. Suga hopes that he hasn't offended him too much.  

 _Or_ , if he thinks about it, _please be offended. And disgusted._ _Please be an asshole._ _So that we can end this right here and now!_  

But no. Daichi, damn-I'm-gonna-dream-about-those-arms-tonight-Daichi, chuckles again.  

"Hopefully there's no need for a spider bite or multiple broken bones for me to turn into a hero!" 

 _Oh. Spiderman AND Kick-_ _A_ _ss references._ _Of course_ _,_ _he's into movies._ _God, what did I do wrong to deserve such a punishment?_  

Suga merely blinks, breathes _-_ _n_ _o, no boner, not now!_ _-_ and smiles. "Okay, let's get started." 

They work well together. Suga gets the ingredients, while Daichi mixes the dough. He needs to hold back when Daichi is about to pour in a whole package of baking powder _–_ the recipe says only half of a teaspoon _–_ but Daichi catches himself before he makes a mistake.  

"You're evil. You wouldn't have said a thing!" Daichi's voice is startled but his eyes blink with humor.   
Suga only sticks his tongue out. "It's not my baking skill that's tested!"  

"And every hero needs a villain!" Suga adds with a wink.  

Daichi's ears turn slightly pink and he's just about to reply as Tsukishima comes to their table.  

"Don't flirt with the students, Sugawara-san!"  

Caught in his inappropriate and disastrous display of flirting, Suga doesn't know how to react. His smile doesn't falter, but it doesn't reach his eyes anymore.  

 _Thank you very much_ _,_ _Tsuki_ _._ _As if it's not a_ _lready a_ _wkward enough_ _._  

The red on Daichi's ears spreads over his neck and the dark haired man turns away from the scene. "Gonna get some milk," he mumbles barely audible.   

Tsukishima only shrugs and leaves like nothing has happened. 

 _Yes,_ _Godzilla with glasses, go leave and st_ _o_ _mp over_ _some other people's_ _business_ _._ _I hope you don't choke on one of your petite-fours!_  

Yes, sometimes even the sweetest Suga can be very pissed. 

When Daichi comes back the tips of his ears are still red, but he smiles politely at Suga. And Suga, relieved that the first awkward confrontation is over, smiles back.  

"So... let's keep going!" 

They work in silence, following every step of the recipe. There are some more polite smiles from both sides, but less talking. Sometimes their hands brush when Suga handles the ingredients over to Daichi and it sends little sparks up Suga's arms. But he keeps quiet, hoping for the class to be over soon. 

Their dough turns out to be perfect. Not too thick and not too thin. Suga adds a last pinch of salt ("For the taste!" he says while smiling at Daichi) and takes the mixing bowl up to the counter in the front, where some portable hotplates are build up. They place a pan over medium heat and melt a knob of butter in it. 

"Okay, let's do this!" Suga's smile is wide and honest. He loves everything that involves tasty food, and just the thought of fresh baked pancakes makes him feel warm and cozy. 

Because it's Daichi's dough he is the one to pour the first scoop of dough into the pan. The melted butter drizzles as the pancake slowly gets firmer. When the top stops to bubble, Suga informs Daichi that it's time to flip the pancake over, for the other side to get nice and golden. 

"You can use a spatula or," and with that his eyes begin to sparkle. "Or you can try to flip it by throwing it up into the air like they do it on TV!" 

Daichi seems to be unsure about what to choose. His eyes go back and forth between Suga's bright smile and the drizzling pancake, but the clock is ticking so Suga quickly grabs the pan on it's handle, ruttles it slighty, and then, with a little happy _whoop_ _,_ he throws the pancake into the air. It makes a wonderful parable, turns midair and lands soflytly back in the pan.  

"Yes!" Suga says happily. 

"That was amazing!" Daichi says with widely opened eyes. "Let me try i-" They never made it to the next pancake. 

Because suddenly - WOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHH – half of the class room turns white. Everything goes quiet, flour trickles from the ceiling like a dainty snowfall. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  

 _Ahhh_ _,_ _Tsuki_ _, your voice is music to my ears,_ Suga thinks as he hears a wild Tsuki stomping to the culprit.  

They hear a terrified scream ("Brace yourself, a White Walker!"), and Daichi twitches next to him.  

 _I maybe should watch the kids, not that this ends badly,_ Suga thinks as he turns off the hotplate and makes his way to the centre of the explosion, apparently the very back of the class room.  

There, a huge white figure is clinging onto another, more buffed white figure. The latter squeaks for help, as Suga pulls Tsuki off of him. 

"Don't mind Tsukishima! He's just startled!" He says with another polite smile. Bokuto looks like Suga has offered him a big lollipop and smiles, too.   

 _Don't_ _think_ _I_ _let_ _you_ _near_ _anything_ _until_ _the_ _class_ _is_ _over_ _!_  

"Please, put the mixing bowl and your aprons onto the counter and then move over there! Akaashi and I are going to prepare something out of this mess."   

The smile on Bokuto's face falters. _Oh_ _no_ _–_ _his_ _he_ _going_ _to_ _cry_ _?_ _Dammit_ _Suga_ _,_ _you_ _can't_ _make_ _the_ _kids_ _cry_ _!_  

In the very next moment three things happen: Bokuto sneezes, Akaashi says "Bless you" and the room begins to lighten up. Suga nearly needs to shield his eyes because of the piercing happiness Bokuto suddenly emits. The man latches onto Kuroo, dragging him and two chairs into a corner of the room in an instant.   

Suga blinks and looks back and forth between Bokuto and Akaashi. The latter has a small smile on his face, something you don't see often when Akaashi is talking to strangers. 

 

* * *

 

"So.... you're into owls?" Suga asks casually as they clean up the mess, trying to save the rest of the dough _–_ Suga hates to throw food away.  

Akaashi gives him a pierced look, then focuses on the table again. "No."  

Suga chuckles. "Akaashi, don't be so hard on yourself! It's not forbidden to have some fun from time to time." 

"Fun as in I'm-flirting-with-my-taken-student-while-his-fiancé-is-waiting-at-home? No, thank you, Suga-san." 

"Touché." 

 

* * *

 

"I really had fun today!" Daichi says as they leave the class room together, going downstairs. Suga is currently packed with a bunch of mixing bowls and used aprons, ready to be cleaned. 

They hear a loud ruckus from above. A sighing Kuro comes down the stairs, dragging a nearly lifeless Bokuto behind him. They say their good-byes, (well, Kuroo does, Bokuto just sniffs) and exit the shop. Shortly after they have left, an unreadable Akaashi comes down the stairs as well, followed by a smug looking Tsuki. 

"What happened?" 

"Apparently the big idiot asked Akaashi out on a date." 

Suga whistles. Daichi blinks. 

"Don't call him an idiot, Tsukishima-kun!" Akaashi says appruptly.  

"Tsk. He IS an idiot. Didn't you see what he and this dark haired dude did with the flour?!" 

Akaashi says nothing but his eyes tell Suga he's thinking hard. 

"We all saw that, Tsuki. And we all helped to clean up the mess. Now please, go change and then enjoy your evening. If I remember correctly, you've got no classes tomorrow. So why don't you go out instead? Maybe you can find yourself a big idiot, too?" Suga smiles. It's more an order than a suggestion. 

"I think it's time for me to leave, too. There's a train to catch!" Daichi says, standing awkwardly next to the three employees. "Good night, Akaashi-san, Tsukishima-kun, Suga." Daichi nods and makes his exit into the beginning night. 

 _And there goes the_ _cause_ _of_ _my wet dreams tonight._  

"Don't fall for him," a quiet voice says next to Suga. Apparently he has been staring too long when Daichi left.  

 _Ahh_ _Akaashi_ _, as if it would be_ _this easy. But you're right. There's no point in falling for a_ _hot-but-taken man._  

"Of course not!" Suga chuckles, more to himself. 

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Suga lies on his huge and cozy couch, a pile of pillows under his head, absently fondling Abs, his cat who is laying on his lap, behind her hairy ears.   

"Mhmm... What should I do, what should I do... Hey Abs, tell me how to handle a cute, handsome guy in my class without flirting the shit out of me and embarrassing myself?" he thinks out loud. 

Abs just keeps on purring, flexing both of her paws when Suga hits a particularly good spot behind her ears. 

"Thought so." Suga chuckles and reaches for his phone. In times like this, there's only one certain someone to call. They have been friends for years and Suga knows he will feel better after the call. Or at least less loopy. 

"Kou-chan~" He can literally hear the sweetness pouring through the phone. It makes him smile instantly, as he relaxes deeper into the cushions. 

"Hey, Oikawa, do you've got some time? I need to talk..." Suga lets his voice fades out in the end and Oikawa catches up immediately. 

"Go on. I'm all ears!" 

 

* * *

 

"Okay, so there is this handsome looking man in your baking class, with a charming smile and deep voice, who wants to learn how to bake for his girlfriend?" Oikawa asks.   
   
"Yes."   
   
"You're lost Kou-chan!" He can hear Oikawa's teasing smile over the phone.   
   
_Yes, maybe_ _I am._    
   
"Ok, what should I do now? We both know I can't do anything about his relationship–and besides I wouldn't even if I could–but how can I get him out of my head?" Suga sighs dramatically. 

There is a short pause on the other end of the phone.   
   
"Why?"   
   
"What do you mean _why_? Oikawa there's no point in this whole thing!"    
   
"Yes, yes. I know, Kou-chan, but don't get me wrong: Why don't you have some fun? Totally innocent and without any ulterior motives!"   
   
As Suga doesn't make a sound, Oikawa continues: "I'm not saying you should sabotage his relationship or sleep with him–but flirt a little while you're in class. Not an overloading compliment-shower, just the normal Kou-chan teasing we all know and love! And when the course is finished you bid farewell and that's it. If he's cool, he goes with it, joking around, not making a big deal out of it. Maybe you even gain a new cool friend, who knows? Nothing's wrong with having some fun when you can!" 

 _Hey_ , Suga thinks, _that's_ _ex_ _actly_ _what I told_ _Akaashi_. 

"Mhm... maybe you're right. I'm not hurting him if I just joke around a bit. No ulterior motives!" he quotes Oikawa. "And it's definitely easier than to avoid him completely in class." 

"That's my Kou-chan! And certainly nothing is wrong with admiring somebody for his body! Even Sugawara Koushi has the right for fangirling. And while you're at it: please describe his forearms one more time!" 

When they say their good-byes, Suga sighs again. His legs hurt from not moving around for what feels like an hour. And all the talk about Daichi, his good looks, and his god-like forearms, made him uncomfortable in a very certain part of his body.  

 _At least, it's a passable time for a shower_ , he thinks to himself, sits up, and gives the fur ball on his lap a slight nudge.  

"Hey there, let me stand up!" _So I can indulge my_ _very bad and_ _reprehensible_ _purpose_ _._  

Abs gives him a look, like she knows exactly what he's up to, and moves onto the pillows.  

 

* * *

 

The shower helps just a little. The steam hasn't clouded the big mirror completely and Suga's imagination is already running wild.   
   
While he rubs the foam of his shower gel all over his body, he lets his hands glide teasingly over his thighs, slightly scratching his nails over the sensitive skin. Suga likes to be teased. He imagines his hands are Daichi's, how the slightly bigger man is standing behind him, moving his hands up and down, never touching Suga where he needs it the most. Yes, teasing is just fine. 

The hot water is still spraying over his body and it's just too easy to give in to the craving desire and need.    
   
"Mhmmm, Daichi..." Suga moans softly when his hand finally embraces his dick.  

He pumps his hand up and down, going just too slow for a redeeming rhythm. The thumb of his other hand plays with his slit, collecting the precome that wouldn't be washed away by the water so easily. Suga licks and nibs on his thumb, tasting the saltiness of his own cum. He imagines it's Daichi's and lets out a muffled moan around his finger, while he's still pumping himself. 

Usually he doesn't like to get straight to his orgasm. He would take his time (even under the shower), bringing himself to the verge of release only to stop right there and to start all over again. Sometimes he even involves one of his precious toys. 

But tonight Suga is impatient. So he moves his hand faster around his dick, the water and gel making slick sounds that echo in the shower. His other hand wanders to his back, first grabbing one of his ass cheeks hard– _Daichi_ _would be so good at this, pinching my ass cheeks with his big hands_ _,_ Suga thinks and moans again–then the two fingers caress the sensitive skin around his puckering hole. It's wet from the shower but the moisture is not enough to lessen the burning friction when he presses his middle finger inside. That leads Suga to hiss out–but he's a slut for a little pain and his hiss quickly turns into a pleasured groan. Still stroking his cock he moves his finger in and out, going deeper with every thrust. Adding a second finger, he feels his orgasm coming into reach. 

Suga thinks about Daichi, how he would prepare him to take his cock. 

 _I bet his dick looks delicious..._  

How he would purr dirty syllables into Suga's ears, making him shiver and moan louder, pleading for Daichi to give him his cock already. To fill him good, to make him cum. 

He crooks his fingers and finds this very sweet spot inside of him in an instant. Just two or three more thrust and a few more rapid strokes on his dick, and Suga comes with a loud moan. His seed spills over his hand onto the shower wall as he continues to stroke himself through his orgasm. 

After a few more strokes and pants, he removes his fingers, his head resting on the cold wall. 

 _Oh my god, I feel so dirty. How will I ever be able to look him in the eye next_ _M_ _onday_ _?!_  

Suga still ponders about Oikawa's words, while the warm water is slowly washing away the evidence of his sin.  

 

* * *

 

One week later, Suga is in a chat with Kiyoko and Yachi right before the start of the class, when he notices, Daichi is still missing.  

 _Maybe he's not coming today,_ he thinks to himself. _I'm not sure if I should feel_ _relieved_ _or_ _disappointed_ _._  

"Today Akaashi and I will show you a simple baking and frosting recipe for cupcakes. And if there's enough time in the end, we'll show you how to frost them correctly!" 

As Suga is about to split the class into groups of four, the door opens with a loud bang.   
   
"God. I'm so sorry I'm late! My last meeting took hours to finish!" A hurried Daichi stands in the door, slightly transpiring, his hair and suit a little ruffled.  

Wait what? A suit?! 

 

 _Oh_ _god_ _,_ _this_ _man will_ _be_ _my_ _death_ , Suga thinks and swallows heavily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (￣ω￣;)
> 
> ....
> 
> yes.
> 
> (I don't know what to say bc I REALLY suck at notes - and I feel like I make a shitton of mistakes whenever sugarplumsenpai isn't around - so: I LOVE YOU GUYS! ♥)
> 
> find me on tumblr: [@kneesockssenpai](http://kneesocksenpai.tumblr.com/)


	3. I like you a latte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really have no idea what to do," Suga says into the silence. Oikawa hums again. 
> 
> "He's still a student in my course, and I really don't want to make things awkward. 'Hey there I'm your creepy pastry chef who can't think about anything else than licking whipped cream from your di-'" 
> 
> "I think you should tell him," Iwaizumi says abruptly. Both pairs of eyes look at him. 
> 
> Okawa whistles. "Nasty, Iwa-chan~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest THANK YOU to my lovely beta, [@sugarplumsenpai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai) ♥  
> and THANK YOU all for your comments! (i'm like gwwuuuaaaahhhhh and swooooooooosh)
> 
> PS: you'll find the recipe mentioned in the text at the end of the chapter's notes. those cupcakes are tasty as f*.

Suga can't stop starring at Daichi's features: The suit flatters him just too well.  

Fortunately, one of the other students is absent today, so Suga doesn't has to pair up with Daichi. He keeps standing in the front of the room, right behind the counter, and repeats what he has said a couple of minutes earlier. 

"Remember to beat the butter, sugar, and eggs very well. But when you reach the point where you have to put in the dry ingredients, **stop** the mixer, and just use a spatula to fold it in. We don't want another accident!" Suga winks at Bokuto and Kuroo in the last row. "Tell me when your dough is ready for baking. The cupcakes only need 12 minutes, and we'll prepare the frosting while they bake and cool down!" 

 _What could he possibly do for a living?_ Suga thinks as he observes how Daichi and his partner finish the dough for the cupcakes. _Maybe a consulter? Or a_ _lawyer? Yeah, d_ _efinitely a lawyer!_  

Kiyoko and Yachi are the first to bake their cupcakes in one of the three ovens at Sweet as Sugar. They turn out to be perfect. One by one every baking sheet is filled, and Suga sighs happily when the last plate of cupcakes–of course it's the one of the two dorks in the last row–goes into the oven.  

 _Yeah, n_ _o accidents so far_ _, that must be a new record!_  

"Okay! Let's start with the frosting! We're going to making a simple buttercream frosting with pudding," –there's a loud shout of "PUDDING!" in the last row, but Suga ignores it deliberately–"Akaashi already made some pots of pudding in advance. Otherwise we would be here until midnight, till the pudding is completely cooled down, and ready to use. So, thank you, Akaashi!" The big warm smile on Suga's face makes the tip of Akaashi's ears slightly turn red. 

"No problem," he mumbles quietly. 

"All you have to do now is to beat the butter until it becomes whiter," Suga continues. "Then you add as much powdered sugar as you're comfortable with, although it shouldn't be more than six to seven tablespoons! Next you take the pudding and mix it in as well. Lastly, the food coloring! We've got a nice bunch of colored pastes for you, so choose wisely how you want your frosting to look like, and use as much color as you want. All of the measurements are reprinted on the sheet in front of you. Have fun!" 

Even the preparation of the frosting goes surprisingly well. Kuroo and Bokuto's turns out to be disgustingly sweet–they surely have used more than seven tablespoons of the powdered sugar–and of an irritating green color. But it's still edible. The other students choose more common colores, like red or pink. 

When everyone is ready, Suga hands out piping bags with piping tips on one end. "Fill your frosting into the bag, and seal the end without the tip by twisting it tightly."  

Everybody does so. 

"Now you take the bag in both of your hands. When you're right-handed, you press with your right hand at the back of the bag, while your left hand guides the bag in a circle motion over the cupcake." Suga demonstrates his frosting skills onto some demo cupcakes on the counter.  

"If your circle goes from the outside to the inside, you get the typical cupcake frosting. If you guide the bag the other way round, from the inside to the outside, you'll get a nice rose frosting."  

Suga frosts two more cupcakes to show what he means: His frosting swirls just perfectly. Bokuto and Kuroo hoot, but what makes Suga's cheek go pink is a whistle from the very first row: Daichi looks absolutely stunned. 

Encouraged by Suga's perfect cupcakes, everyone wants to try now. 

Kiyoko and Yachi's cupcakes turn out to be not only the best baked, but also the best frosted ones. The girls have decided on slight pink frosting and piped some roses onto the cupcakes. Now a bunch of them is accurately aligned on the table, and Yachi flushes heavily when Suga compliments them. 

While the two girls are already finished, the other members of the baking class have some tiny problems.  

Bokuto and Kuroo for example can't choose how to frost onto the cupcakes. "From the inside to the outside **or** from the outside to the inside, guys. But not both at the same time!" Suga chuckles as he sees a dangerously high amount of frosting applied on one of their cupcakes. 

Daichi seems to have some reservations regarding his strength while piping. Apparently, he's afraid to use too much strength, which would make a mess onto the well baked cupcakes. As he pipes, the frosting comes out of the tip incredibly slowly. It's like you're watching in slow motion. 

Suga starts to walk towards the table in the first row, to adjust Daichi's movements, but Akaashi reaches him sooner.  

"You can press harder, Daichi-san," he tells the older man, as he puts his fingers over Daichi's hand, and presses a little harder.  

 _Dammit, I wanted to do this!_ Suga thinks but meets Akaashi's gaze. He isn't quite sure what he reads in the other man's eyes, but feels caught. So Suga just bites his lip and turns towards some other students. 

 _Damn you_ _Akaashi_ _and you're taunting looks._  

By the end of the class, everyone has a nice pile of more or less neatly frosted cupcakes. Split up among themselves, everyone can take home three self-made cupcakes. Suga tells Tsukishima to get some boxes from the shop, and his students happily wrap up their cupcakes, and say their good byes. 

While Suga cleans the tables he notices that one box is still unfilled. Besides the box he finds three cupcake wrappers and some crumbs. 

"I'm so sorry. I was terrible hungry through the whole course and they looked so tasty!" A red-headed Daichi stands behind his table, hand in his neck and an endearingly nervous smile on his face.  

Suga can't help himself and starts laughing.  "You don't have to be sorry! I'm glad they tasted this good," he grins. "Are you still hungry? There are some of the demo cupcakes left you can pitch into!" 

"No, no. I'm fine! Despite... I think I need something salty after all this sugar!" Daichi chuckles.  

Suga thinks about it shortly, the wet cloth still in his hand. "If you can wait another minute, I'll show you the best sandwich vending machine in town! I just have to clean the last table, Akaashi will close up the shop." 

Daichi's face lightens up. "I'd die for a sandwich!"  

Now it's Suga's time to chuckle. "Let's hope it won't come this far," he grins, but feels an unpleasant sting at his neck. When he turns around, he can see Akaashi on the other side of the room, piercing him with glares while mopping the floor. 

 _Ah, screw you_ _Akaashi_ _, it's_ _just a sandwich. S_ _eriously_ _!_  

 

* * *

 

"So, hopefully this will get you through your train ride home," Suga chuckles as he hands Daichi the sandwich from the vending machine. It was only a short walk from the shop for both of them to reach it, and now they happily munch the packed slices of bread on their way to the train station. 

"This is the best sandwich I had in years," Daichi exclaims as he gulps down the first bite of his miso tuna sandwich. Suga smiles and continues to finish his own spicy saba sandwich. 

"I've needed to finish a case, and hadn't time to grab something to eat before baking class." Daichi tries to explain his cupcake binge eating behaviour. 

 _Bully eye_ , Suga thinks. _Laywer_ _._  

 

* * *

 

They have an amusing discussion about what’s better: Sweet or savory breakfast, movie times or dancing in clubs, cats or dogs–which ends with Suga staying stubbornly silent for the rest of the walk, because Daichi has said something about cats just being dumb furballs–but they both laugh again as soon as they reach the station. 

"On the other hand, you're possibly right. Abs wrecked my special Harry Potter mug yesterday, and I swear to God: She totally did it on purpose!" Suga pouts, his cheeks red due to the cold February wind. His hands, now muffled into a a big woolen pair of gloves, search for his ticket. 

"Haha, that sounds like a hell of a cat!" Daichi says, his own hands deep in the pockets of his coat. "I didn’t know they can be that evil!" he grins. "And I didn't know that you can make your own cupcakes that easily! Two new things on one day. What a score!" They both laugh. 

"They really aren't as hard to make as it seems, and the colored frosting and sprinkles are just for show! You should try making them again," Suga smiles. 

 "Of course! I’m totally gonna bake them for Yui next weekend. That will surprise her!" Daichi says with a small smile as he looks down to his shoes, as slight blush on his face like he's a hard crushing teenager. 

 _Ah there it was again. The unintentional mention of his oh-so-lovely-girlfriend._ _Yui_ _, what a wonderful_ _,_ _disgusting name._  

Suga still smiles sweetly, but it doesn't reach his eyes anymore. The mention of Daichi's fiancé has affected him more than he is willed to admit.  

 _Focus,_ _Suga_ _. You're just friend. A little crush_ _is okay, but_ ** _stay focus_** ** _sed_** _! He's in a relationship. Not with you. He's happy, so are you, and you both laughed together. There's nothing to be sad about._ _Don't freak out because of this wrongful, childish envy!_  

Suga gulps his thoughts down, his tongue feels like a dry sponge in his mouth. "I bet it will! You have to tell me on Monday how your baking session went!" 

“Wait, give me your contacts, I can send you a picture of the cupca-“, Daichi stops mid-sentence, surprised by his own boldness.  

Suga looks at him with big eyes, but starts to giggle as he sees that Daichi's blush evolved into a completely red head. 

“Sure.”  

And so Daichi adds a new name to his contacts: Sugawara Koushi. Before Suga can ask for Daichi's number in exchange, his train arrives. 

 _Dammit._  

"Oh, that's mine. Well... I wish you a pleasant week, and a successful baking. See you next Monday!"  

Suga waves as he enters the train, leaving a smiling, still blushing Daichi back at the platform.  

 

* * *

   
**Unknown** **number**    
**Hello. This is** **Daichi** **. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I'm** **kinda** **lost in the supermarket right now.**  

 **Unknown number**    
**What is the differen** **ce** **between all** **p** **urpose** **flour and** **405** **flour? And which one do I need for the** **cupcakes** **? The recipe just says 'flour'.**  

 

Suga can't help but giggle at the messages that appear on his phone. It is Saturday morning and he's on his way to the bakery. Over the last days he has desperately tried not to act like a high school girl that waits for a message from her crush– _because_ _they're_ _just_ _friends_ –and he has spent his nights with plenty of things: Laying on the couch, sleeping in his bed, thinking of Daichi on the couch, thinking of Daichi in his bed. Maybe he even touched himself again while he was at it. Maybe not. Who knows.  

Suga replies in an instant, then adds the number to his contacts. 

 

 **Sugar** **Koushi**    
**just go with the** **405** **flour – it's the best for b** **aking** (/^▽^)/ 

 **Sawamura** **Daichi**    
**Thank you! Some old** **lad** **ie** **s** **laughed at me. I think they felt my** **for** **saken** **ness** **.**  

 **Sugar** **Koushi**    
**Even** **grann** **ie** **s** **can be** **cold hags!**  

 

Suga waits for a reply. Daichi must be standing at the checkout or he's trying to show off in front of the grannies by lifting an entire pallet of flour.  

Suga thinks about Daichi lifting things. How his arm muscles would tense up. How sweat would run over his face and pecs– _apparently_ _,_ _somewhere_ _on_ _the_ _way_ _of_ _Suga's_ _train-of-sexy-_ _Daichi_ _-thoughts,_ _he lost_ _his_ _shirt_ –some old grannies cheering in the background, holding their rollator tightly, trying not to swoon because _dammit,_ _Daichi_.  

 _Gosh,_ _I_ _really need_ _to stop this teenage-like daydreaming!_   

Suga's phone vibrates again. 

 

 **Sawamura** **Daichi**    
**:)**  

 

Suga sighs. With this little smile, the adventure of texting with his so called hottest-arm-muscles-alive ends. There is no way Suga can answer a simple smiley with a proper respond. And he doesn't want Daichi to think he's lurging for the contact that desperately. 

 _At least,_ _he_ _texted first_ , Suga thinks as he unlocks the entrance door of Sweet as Sugar. 

 

* * *

 

The whole day he can't think of anything else than Daichi's message. Suga knows the other two can feel his mental absence, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care when Akaashi throws him a hundred more critical I-know-what-you-did-last-summer-looks, or when Tsuki makes a snide remark. But Suga **does** **care** when he's so distracted that he burns a whole baking sheet of new cookies. Suga never burns anything. Especially not cookies. 

So the first thing he does when he comes home–after he feeds a very hungry Abs–is to call a certain number on his phone. 

"Kou-chan!" the sweet voice rings from the other end. 

"Hello Tooru. It doesn't work. I'm lost. Deeply, deeply lost. I burned the cookies." 

There is a short silence at the other end of the phone. Then Suga hears Oikawa shout "Iwa-chan, go buy some ice-cream, Kou-chan is staying over!" 

 

* * *

 

"But he's straight! And taken! I bet his girlfriend is like one of those Victoria's Secret models. Have you seen his arm muscles? Every model would fall for him. He's so sexy, and smart... AND straight!" 

Suga finds himself on a very luxury couch in a very luxury apartment in one of the better districts of the town. The name on the door reads Iwaizumi / Oikawa. Both of the men are sitting with him on the couch. Suga with his head in Oikawa's lap and his legs over Iwaizumi's waist–the typical ' _One of us is having an_ _internal love life crisis and we're going to walk him through it_!' position.  

While Oikawa strokes Suga's hair, and makes humming noises, Iwaizumi stays completely silent while listening to the rant about model girlfriends, arm muscles, and straight, hot baking course students. 

After a while Suga lays still. His breathing calms down and he seems to be a little tired.  

"I really have no idea what to do," he says into the silence. Oikawa hums again.  

"He's still a student in my course, and I really don't want to make things awkward. 'Hey there I'm your creepy pastry chef who can't think about anything else than licking whipped cream from your di-'" 

"I think you should tell him," Iwaizumi says abruptly. Both pairs of eyes look at him. 

Okawa whistles. "Nasty, Iwa-chan~" 

Iwaizumi throws a pillow at him. Due to their current seating position, it lands half on Suga as well. 

"Not that you want to lick things of his dick, but that you like him," he continues while pinching his nose. "I know Trashkawa told you to just... go with the flow, but... I mean, you'll only see him three more times, am I right? So at least you can tell him how you feel, and see how things are going to be. If he reacts strange you don’t have to see him when the course finished. Maybe he even stops coming, who cares, he has paid beforehand. But if he doesn't bother, and maybe even likes you back... Well... After the things with Teru-" Suga cramps noticeable. Iwaizumi lets out a deep breath: "After the things that happened last year you deserve a pinch of happiness, Suga. We all know you're not the one to give your heart away this easily. So if Daichi is able to let you forget about your damn cookies, he must be someone special." 

"He could be your piece of the cake!" Oikawa adds smiling.  

"Thank you, Hajime. But I'm really not sure if that’s the right way. I mean we're not even friends right now, and haven't talked much outside of the course. Yes, he texted me today, but it was just about flour. For cupcakes. FOR HIS FIANCÉ." Suga hides his face in his hands. 

Oikawa keeps on petting his head. "But Iwa-chan is right! If you aren't real friends there's nothing you could ruin with a simple statement. You don't have to declare him your undying love, but make sure he gets what you're trying to say!" 

"And if it turns out badly, you can put an end to your crush on him. He won't be the last cute baking student!" Iwaizumi adds. 

 

* * *

 

On Sunday morning Suga hasn't got any time to think about Daichi. After the night at Iwaizumi and Oikawa's he feels slightly better. They go for a nice brunch in one of the cafés, and when the couple drops him off at his apartment, Suga smiles sincerely happy as he waves them good bye.  

Two hours later the door bell rings and Suga opens his door and heart for his new love: A little fluffy, white furball.  

"Hello Munchkin!" Suga takes the adopted cat into his hands where it instantly begins to lick at his fingers, and helds it up to his face. "We're going to be a big happy family!" 

As if by command, Munchkin and Abs start to mew. 

 _It seems I'm more lucky with the girls. Go get them pussies,_ _Suga_ _!_ He chuckles to himself. 

 

* * *

 

When Suga walks towards the bakery on Monday for class, Daichi is nowhere to be seen.  

Five minutes before the course starts, the man slips in, taking his usual spot in the front row. He avoids Suga's gaze, and at first Suga thinks it's because of something he did. 

 _Did_ _my_ _texts irritated him_ _?_  

Last night Suga has broken his own rule of not texting Daichi. He has sent the other man countless pictures of Munchkin. How she ate her first meal, how she needed a fast brush with a wet towel because she spilled all her food, how she lay onto Abs while sleeping–seriously, this cat is just too cute–but the other one never answered his messages, although he has read them. 

 _M_ _aybe too much cat content?_  

But soon Suga realizes that Daichi avoids everyone's gaze. He doesn't look up when Akaashi shows how to melt the chocolate for pralines correctly, and he doesn't pay attention when Tsukki talks about handling the much smaller piping bags for decoration. Daichi just does... nothing.  

When class is finished and all students have left, Akaashi and Tsukki help Suga to clean up the mess. Handling hot chocolate is a dirty matter. 

Soon after they have said their goodbyes, Suga turns to close the shop. Just as he steps outside, he notices a figure only a few steps away, leaning on the wall next to the shop, a cigarette between his lips, hand in his pockets. 

"I didn't know you're a smoker," Suga jokingly says as he steps closer. 

"I quit a long time ago. But... I don't know... I felt for one today." Daichi said. 

Suga nods. They stand some moments in silent, looking at the passing cars on the street. 

"Come," Suga says. "I think I've got some brandy in the shop and you look like you need a drink!" 

So he opens the door again, and looks back over his shoulder to Daichi. The man hesitates just a moment before flicking his cigarette onto the street, following Suga inside the darkness of the shop.  

The only light that falls onto the table with the two glasses of brandy is the dim glow of the street lights outside. They're sitting at Daichi's baking class table in the first row, facing each other. There are still some chocolate spots on the table–Suga needs to tell Tsukki to be more careful with the cleaning– and the scent of the pralines still lingers in the air. 

"So. Tell me what happened?" Suga says with a small smile which he hopes is soothing. 

Daichi takes a big swallow of the brandy.  

 

"Yui dumped me." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥  
> oh oh oh.... trouble in paradise? *makes strange sounds in the distance*
> 
> and: okay, i feel kinda unsure about the whole "tell sb you like him even if he's already in a relationship" part in this chapter - but, tbh - life is too short for not spreading your love. even if it's hopeless: tell them about your feelings!
> 
> and: last but not least  
> TIME FOR CUPCAKES!  
> [Cupcake Recipe](http://www.thank-you-for-eating.com/2016/05/pastell-cupcakes-zum-muttertag.html)  
> note (noteception... hehe): i'm a german foodie - so everything sounds like NEINNEINNEINNEIN. if you'd like to have the recipe in english, i can try to translate it♥


End file.
